United 3, version 1
by Matthew1985
Summary: A continuing saga of the Star Wars/Star Trek collaboration. This is in versions. Taking bits and pieces of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
1. War

**United 3**

**War**

Captain's Log: Stardate 67175.5. Since our return to our galaxy, we have sent probes to the coordinates of the Vortex. Ambassador Spock has also visited the world of the Jedi and one message that brought the Enterprise back was summed in one word: War.

"Coordinates are coming in from Mr. Spock's last known location, Captain." Data said in the Conference Room . "Mr. Spock has since returned to Vulcan after a visit with Senator Amidala." Picard, sitting at his usual chair, asked, "Mr. Data, can you elaborate the Ambassador's last message? It said there is a war proceeding." "That is correct, sir. According to Ambassador Spock, Chancellor Palpatine has escaped Coruscant custody, and now, approx. 3 years has passed since the Enterprise last visited the Vortex. Since that time, the Jedi Council has been made aware of a new apprentice, a cyber-organic creature named General Grievous. Mr. Spock's last report said that this general has captured the Chancellor. Beyond that, we know nothing else, other than the Jedi Council's mandate to protect the Chancellor." Picard thought for a few minutes looking around the room at his officers, "Starfleet wants us to help these friends of ours as best we can, while the Federation rethinks the Prime Directive. I believe the "logical" course of action is to return to the Vortex. Any objections?" The crew remained silent. "Mr. Data, proceed to those coordinates and engage at the most "logical" speed." "Aye, sir."


	2. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 2: **

**The Battle Begins**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker are flying in their attack wings just above Coruscant to Grievous' ship. "The general's ship is dead ahead." R2D2 made a warning sound to hold back. Kenobi read a scan, "Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?" Anakin focused and said, "Sorry, Master." R2D2 let out another series of beeps, just then a shadow overcame them. _"This is the starship Enterprise, we're approaching your position." _Kenobi looked back, "Well, I'll be damned." Anakin opened communications, "All ships, this is General Skywalker, break off formation and give these boys some room." Anakin laughed and said, "Now the fun really gets started." X-Wings and Y-Wings did as commanded.

On the Enterprise, Data has scanned the ships, "We have ascertained between the parties, sir. The ship dead ahead is enemy. According to scans, that is Grievous' ship."

Jean-Luc looked at Mr. Worf, "Tactical analysis, Lieutenant. Find the weaknesses." Worf pushed a few buttons, "Shields are still up, sir, but I have found a weakness." "Lieutenant, find that weakness and fire at will." "Aye, sir."

Worf pounded on the firing button and quantum torpedoes brought the General's shields down. Anakin and Kenobi landed in the hangar bay.

"Away Team to transporter room 4." Picard, Worf, and Data beamed onto the general's ship. Kenobi and Skywalker approached the crew. "Captain, welcome back." "General Kenobi, General Skywalker, the Enterprise has been alerted to your current situation and we have returned to help, per the warning of Ambassador Spock." Kenobi asked, "Is Mr. Spock with you?" "No, he has returned to his planet." R2D2 gave the company a holographic picture of where the chancellor is being held. Master and apprentice looked at each other, "I sense Count Dooku." "I sense a trap." "Next move?" "Spring the trap." Captain Picard turned to Commander Data, "Mr. Data, stay behind and cover the astromech droid." "Aye, sir." The two generals made their way to the place of the "trap" with the crew of the Enterprise following behind.

On the Bridge of the Invisible Hand, General Grievous asks the Nemoidian, "What's the situation, Captain?" "Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay, and they have company with them." "Just as Count Dooku predicted."

The men were at the elevator and droidekas were approaching. Mr. Worf made a warning, "Captain, look." Worf and Picard fired their phasers and the droidekas were destroyed. "Thank you," Kenobi said. The elevator door opened and droids appeared inside the lift. "Hands up." Kenobi and Skywalker destroyed the droids. As the men were approaching the top level, it jerked to a stop. "Did you push the stop button?" "No, did you?" "No." "Well there's more than one way out of here." Skywalker lifted his lightsaber. "I wouldn't recommend that, General." Picard said, then he touched his badge. "Picard to Data." "Data here, sir." "Commander, have R2 activate the elevator, please, it seemed to have stopped suddenly." "Aye, sir." R2 went right to work and after a little mistake, the lift approached the viewport of the Invisible Hand. Skywalker and Kenobi entered and approached the chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine." Skywalker asked, "Are you alright?" Palpatine motioned toward the elevator, "Count Dooku." The famed former Jedi approached then. "Your swords, please." Captain stopped them, "I don't think a fight here is necessary." "Why," asked Dooku. "Your weapon was just confiscated." Dooku checked and surely, his lightsaber was missing. "Where is it?" "I assure you, it is in a safe place." Worf walked behind Dooku. Picard touched his communicator. "Picard to Enterprise, beam Mr. Worf and his prisoner to the brig." "Aye, sir." Worf and Dooku dematerialized. Picard turned toward the Chancellor, "Mr. Palpatine, or is it Sidious?" "Captain Picard. I remember full well what your friend, Mr. Spock, did to me. Know this: It will not be repeated." "I understand." Picard touched his combadge again, "Picard to transporter room 4, beam us up." Picard, Kenobi, Skywalker, and their prisoner Palpatine, all were transported to the Brig. "Captain." Worf acknowledged. "Mr. Ortega, place the chancellor in there." The security officer obeyed. "Mr. Worf, return to the Bridge and destroy that vessel." "Aye, sir." Worf made his exit and returned to the Bridge. "Gentlemen, if you'd like, I can arrange quarters for you." "That's kind of you, Captain; but unnecessary. We would, however, like to join you on your Bridge to see the end of the Confederacy and General Grievous." Captain motioned toward a door for the two Jedi, "I believe that can be arranged." Captain and the generals, approached the Invisible Hand. "Mr. Worf, fire quantum torpedoes and all phasers." "Phasers firing, torpedoes away, Captain." Worf counted down the impact timeframe. The Invisible Hand became a thing of the past. Anakin took out his communicator. "Commander Cody, return to base. Our work here is done." "Yes, General Skywalker." "R2D2, do you copy?" R2D2 had been alerted of the timeframe and Data piloted the fighter. "We copy, General Skywalker. This is Commander Data speaking. We are approaching the shuttlebay." Captain Picard spoke up, "Commander, bring the astromech droid to the Bridge and resume your duties." Data had just landed. "I'm on my way, Captain." Picard walked toward the helmsman, "Mr. Crusher, please take the ship into the atmosphere of Coruscant and then hold position." "Aye, sir."

The Enterprise had approached the atmosphere and was put in an interior orbit when Picard sent the prisoners down to Coruscant. He led an Away Team and beamed down to the planet. Members of the Council and the Senate approached the crew, among them Master Mace Windu. "Captain Picard, the Council wishes to extend greetings and a welcome back to you and your crew. Mr. Spock has been invaluable to us since your last visit. I hope you are doing well." Jean-Luc shook hands with Mace and said, "Yes, my crew and I are fine. We felt that due to Mr. Spock's latest communiqué, we should return and help you end this war. General Grievous' ship has been destroyed, with no escape pods deployed beforehand. We have a victory for the Republic yet again." Mace nodded and thanked him. The crew walked along, with prisoners Count Dooku and Palpatine under heavy guard.


	3. The Happy News

**Chapter 3:**

**The Happy News**

Bail Organa and Anakin were walking along when Anakin noticed at the corner of his eye, the love of his life. He excuses himself from Bail's presence and sees Padme. They talked and the news comes out: "Ani, I'm pregnant." The Jedi Council has reviewed the "No Attachment Law" and have convened about Anakin's marriage to Padme, due to Mr. Spock's extensive research and observation of Anakin and Padme over the past 3 years.

Over time, Anakin and Padme would visit the Enterprise and get checked by Dr. Crusher and Deanna Troi. "Well, it looks like you'll be having twins. I would like to keep you here for observation." Padme nodded. "Ani, when our babies are born, I want to go back to Naboo." Anakin smiled, "I think that's a great idea, my love." He kissed her.

And as the nine months drew to a close, Anakin and Padme welcomed their children into the world, Luke and Leia.

Meanwhile, the trials of Dooku and Palpatine/Sidious proceeded and they were found guilty by two courts, the Jedi and the Courts of the Senate. They both received the death penalty.

And everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
